The number of electronic devices a person carries is increasing. A business person may utilize a portable computing device, cellular telephone, BLACKBERRY, personal digital assistant, iPOD, digital tape recorder, and the like. At work, that individual may also use a flat screen monitor, and a desktop computer or docking station. All of these items are prime targets for theft due to their small size, easy concealment, and substantial street value. When one is stolen, the owner is not only burdened with replacing an expensive electronic device, but often with the loss of important, and possibly sensitive, data.
A need exists for an apparatus and method to deter theft of such portable electronic devices, wherein that apparatus and method operate electromechanically.